


Bewitching Hour

by RoyalBlueRoses



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Ghosts, Love, Movie: Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Possession, Revenge, Romance, Sex, Shamanism, Spells & Enchantments, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalBlueRoses/pseuds/RoyalBlueRoses
Summary: Beets has a frightening encounter with someone from his past when a witch's trickery is afoot. Tights is there to fight this evil, and comfort him.
Relationships: Beets/Tights Briefs
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Bewitching Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jung_anders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_anders/gifts).



> I recieved this as a request from jung_anders on Twitter. I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope you do too! It is based off the Universe in their story Connection Threads. The witch Yucca is amartbee's OC! Ok, please read, review, and if you liked this, go read Jung's stories!!

Night had fallen long ago, now continuing it's descent into the inky black; on the cusp of the Witching Hour. Tights and Beets slept within their peaceful home, where in this hour, a thin band of moonlight crept through an open window of the apartment, allowing it to reach into that darkness, parting the gloom. 

Far away, atop a steep cliff, a fire could be seen flickering in the darkness. Two slender hands framed the moon, admiring its fullness. 

"The full moon, to wake the sleeping Saiyan inside." A female voice whispered, then she aimed her hands down to frame the picturesque scenery of the quaint town below. The witch then focused on one particular apartment, narrowing her eyes. 

"To restore the balance, all things must be equal." She said, tilting her head, she smirked deviously. "Like it or not, we must repay the Universe for such mistakes…" 

The shaman saiyan, Yucca narrowed her eyes spitefully, her black hair whipping across her face as she focused her intent on the apartment, returning to the fire. 

She reached into the pocket of her pants, pulling free a satchel of power. She stepped away from the cliff in a skip, her long brown tail twitching as she stood with the moon to her back. She raised a deerskin, pulled taut onto a circular ring, and slapped one hand on the drum, weakening the barriers to the spirit realm with each tap in time with her words. 

"Envy. Enmity. These are all things that linger in your spirit, poor, proud Paragus. Until this all is fixed, you can never rest.." She sang mournfully, seemingly to feel sympathy for the spirit, she tossed the satchel into the flames. It erupted with an explosion of phosphorus green. 

"Paragus! Come, I **invoke** thee!" She cried, tossing her head back, her pupils momentarily disappearing. 

_"Envy!_ What did he take from thee? Answer me! Spirits, _come to me!"_ She cried aloud, the flames before her lighting her form with ethereal light, surrounded by darkness. There was a crackle, then a great boom rocked the ground around the fire. Yucca was overwhelmed, stumbling backwards as black clouds erupted from the fire. Her summoning was a success. She giggled, tapping on the drum, as she squatted down to the ground. 

The gaping, white death masks of skeleton ghouls flew out from the smoke, and then came to surround her. Yucca raised one hand, catching, then holding a skull in it, smirking wryly. 

"These ghouls will eat your soul, to never return to the inland if you do not listen well to me, Paragus." She spoke softly to the tall, black shadow looming over her, which groaned, and growled in response, his hulking mass made of embers and coal. One eye opened, and watched her carefully. 

"Good boy. You remember my pitiful whelp, Beets, surely you do." She huffed, sitting back on her haunches, and twirling a strand of hair on her finger. A howl was heard, that was so wrought with pain, and anger, that her eyes widened, and she slapped her drum.

"Angry, eh? Who woulda' thought it? Look at this." She said sweetly now, caressing the little skull into the image of his mate who was stolen from him, Gingri. 

"Beets has a child, I'm sure you know how. If you're as bitter with him as me, perhaps you would love to visit. But how? You can't go like that, eh?" She said, gesturing at how in his disembodied form, he barely even had a face, only one eye standing out from his powerful body of muscle, encased in black coal. 

Paragus groaned, slowly reaching one hand out towards the image of Gingri. 

"Ah, ah! You need a good body. She approves of Beets, don't you think?" She gestured, sneering at him. Paragus rumbled, stepping forth once. 

Yucca snapped her fingers, and pushed Paragus back with a yell, thrusting out her arms tattooed with vines and leaves. Paragus stumbled backwards, and fell into dust. The shamanka crawled on her hands and knees, and gathered the pile of black ash in her hands. Cupping it, she blew, and the black dust was carried away with the wind. 

Light green eyes opened from where Pambo was curled up beside his sleeping owners, then stretched languidly out of Tights' warm embrace, her hands pulling into her chest and hugging herself, as her mate behind her rested fitfully. 

Beets' tawny complexion was drawn, his black spikes mussed as beads of sweat formed on his brow, and ran down onto the pillow. He murmured, just as the cat hopped into the window, and ticked his tail back and forth in the air anxiously. Pambo watched the dark clouds pass over the full moon, his pupils narrowing to black slashes, before hissing; warning off whatever spectre was creeping by the window. The black chrysanthemum blooms shivered as a chill stole through the air, and blew back the curtains with a gust of howling wind. The cat's orange fur stood on end, and he flattened his ears to his skull and hissed once again, squatting down onto his haunches and arching his back threateningly as he looked up at the ceiling, where a shadow flitted past the beam of light, and disappeared. Pambo ran and hid under the bed, where his owners slept, unaware of the intrusion.

Beets' breathing grew heavier, and his long limbs encircled Tights, pulling her flush to his body, his fingertips sinking into the hollows of her hips as he was lost in a nightmare. Yet; this time, his nightmare was calling upon a spirit he had never whispered the name of before, to coax them from the outland. 

The spectre looked up from the darkness, the beam of light falling, and for just one second, a shadow took form, and Paragus lifted his scarred, sightless gaze with a X mark slashed through half of his dark, necrosis spotted complexion. One bright red eye shone in the pitch, then it blinked, and was gone. Beets' body shuddered, his fingertips digging into the sleeping woman's hip bones painfully as a hair thin trail of blood dripped from his nose, and slid into the divot above his thinly drawn lips, which were pulling back to bare his ivory fangs.

"Help me," He grunted out in a gruff voice, and the red flashed before his eyes, and became his gaze. Beets was trapped, his own mind lost inside. The bitter taste of bile burned his throat as his body was overcome; filled with heat, his blood boiling up inside of him as pain rocked his senses, and gruff whispers that were not his own came from his lips. He made a chuffing sound into the golden bands of hair before him, and licked at the shell of his host's precious aghe's ear, pink flesh flushed with her body's unsettled reaction; she shivered, and her body tensed up tight. 

Something about this wasn't right, Tights could sense it even from her half asleep state, as she curled into a ball, him continuing to surround her. She burrowed into herself deeper; squeezing her eyes shut, and listening to the audible depth in the silence between each of his rasping breaths, and the low growl of Pambo rumbling from beneath the bed. Then, like lightning there was a sudden cry. Kale's voice cut through the quiet, and Tights moved to sit straight up to attend to the adopted child she tended to as if she were her own. But, she was stopped by two wiry, tattooed arms roped with the veins of his straining, as Beets held her tightly as his prisoner; completely unaware of what he was doing. 

"Beets, let go-- you're hurting me," She insisted softly, pulling at his hands as the child's cries grew more shrill. 

A hollow chuckle rocked through him, and his cold cheek rested on her shoulder; his open eyes peering over her shoulder seemed listless, blind almost. 

"He was never as strong as me." The voice rasped back, and Tights froze stiff, eyeing her mate from her peripheral, as the cat shot out from beneath the bed in sheer terror, and straight into Kale's bedroom. The child's whimpers for attention were momentarily quelled as Pambo ran to be with her. Tights sighed, lowering her head and allowing her hair to fall over her delicate features, her large, dark doe eyes falling closed as she lost her tension, and offered him no resistance. 

She had an understanding- she knew what was happening to him, but this hadn't happened in his dreams often, as far as she knew. Tights hoped that whatever it was, would soon lose it's hold when it saw that it had no power over her, like it presumably had over Beets. He turned his head, making a wet sniff as he turned his attention quickly to the noises outside the bedroom. Suddenly, he was letting her go, her body crumpled to the floor in a heap as the occupant inside Beets' body bolted for the door. 

_"No!--"_ She cried, but it was too late. Tights shot up, feeling an incredible strength pulsing through her body. With a burst of her adrenaline, she charged after him, and knocked Beets to the ground with her body weight before he could approach the cracked doorway. The events that came next, were so quick that she felt as if she were in a feverish nightmare, her anger was like an inferno as she dragged him up to his feet, and struggled with him. Just seeing into his deadened eyes, and him not even recognizing her as his mate, sensing, deeply accepting that he was trapped and couldn't fight it, tore her heart to pieces. 

"Beets, _aghe,_ please don't fight me! **Don't** hurt Kale!" She cried frantically, and this only seemed to make him more aggressive, baring his teeth at her, and restraining her wrists as she kicked and fought for her life against him, tears running down her cheeks. Beets may not have been the largest, most burly Saiyan man, but he was much larger than her, and stronger, she found out to her horrified panic. He pushed her back into the wall, the wind knocked hard out of her body as he assailed her quickly, gaining control over her flailing arms and the punches that she threw with all her effort, chuckling maliciously as he did. 

_"Beets?_ Heh. He couldn't fight me, his body is struggling to not hurt you, inside he's screaming… I wonder, how loyal you are to your bond with his body?" He purred, his eyelids lowering suggestively as he eyed her hungrily, and pressed his body up against hers to scent her neck, looking for her mating mark. 

"He thought it was alright to take my wife, how about I take his?" He snarled, and grazed his teeth against her throat. Tights recoiled, filled with revulsion. 

"Don't **touch** me-- you get your filthy hands off me, Paragus!" She shouted at him bitterly, and used her one free leg to knee him in the groin, enough to distract him a moment, he fell back and clutched at himself while she ran. Tights barricaded herself in the child's room, locking the door, then pushing the heavy wooden dresser into it with all the strength she could muster. Kale screamed louder once alerted to her presence, and once Tights was sure that the door was barricaded well enough, she hurried over to comfort the child. She gathered Kale up into her arms and rocked her, as the door shook violently each time Beets rammed into it with his shoulder, shaking the dresser. 

_ It had to have all happened in just the span of five minutes, _ Tights thought as she looked up at the clock with large numbers, that made a sound of a different animal with each hour. It continued ticking, and was now six minutes past the large 3. Tights worried at Kale' spiky black hair to comfort herself, and the girl from the loud sounds outside, singing a nursery rhyme to her to pass the time faster. 

The only one she could remember at the moment was the one that her mother sang to her and Bulma as children, about the little lamb with fleece as white as snow. She repeated the lines, with each rumbling of the door outside shaking the very frame of the door so hard that cracks formed in it. From what he had shared with her, Beets had been a lower-class soldier, but perhaps with Paragus' grasp on his consciousness, he was awakening the primal Saiyan strength that lived deep within him, seeing as he was a higher ranking elite when he was alive. 

Tights flinched, curling her body protectively over Kale when there was a crunch, and the door cracked. She grit her teeth and cradled Kale tight to her chest, thinking bitterly on the cruel irony of the situation. Beets had fathered Kale with Paragus' wife Gingri, in her search for the cursed man with the mahogany eyes. Now, three years later after his death, he had come back to do the same. 

As a  _ Mashua _ , or something like a medium to the underworld, Beets could only use this power for a few moments before it endangered his well-being. Tights felt no resentment towards him for this incident. It wasn't him, it was Paragus, or some disembodied form of him… a tormented soul who had escaped from the inland to the outland to get revenge on him. 

"Let me in!" He bellowed, his voice so much like his own.

"NO!" Kale yelled back at the sound, but it wasn't a result of fear, but almost,  _ defiance _ ? The girl shouted back at him each time he growled, or pounded on the door, until there was a startling sound that made both of them turn their heads. The crowing of a rooster came out of the clock, loud and clear, the sound went on for a just thirty seconds, before returning to the monotonous ticking. 

_ What happened?  _ Tights glanced at the clock, seeing that the hand had moved, and was now back on the three! 

  
  


There was a resounding thump from outside the door, then silence. Tights kneeled on the bed, listening for any more noises. She waited until she heard absolutely nothing, her heart racing, her dark eyes blazing into the crack in the door. A few long, painstaking moments later, the knob turned and the door swung slowly inwards, one hand pushing it open carefully. Beets glanced inside, his eyes back to their normal rich mahogany brown hue. They filled with his fear, then relief upon seeing that they were ok. 

"Beets, are you--?" She gasped, and he nodded just barely, his eyes widening as he looked down and saw his own bloodied body. After a moment's realization, he quickly collapsed. 

Yucca looked up from where she was sitting by the fire, hearing a resonating groan. "What did you do? You screwed it all up!?" She snapped, standing up quickly to glare at Paragus, who had now gained a form more resembling his former one. He was translucent before the night sky, she could see the stars still sparkling right through him. 

"I couldn't stay inside him any longer. His body was weakening. I have no desire to be him, amongst the living." Paragus answered solemnly. 

"Hmm, why did she ever sneak off from you for that scrawny thing, huh? Too bad you're dead." She sighed, staring up at his bared form, his tail lashing back and forth before his bare bottom as he growled.

"So _cute!_ Oh well, you can stay the night with me!" She giggled naughtily, checking his naked body out. Paragus balked at this, looking for an escape. 

"What?! Foolish woman, I'm fucking **dead!"** He snapped, and Yucca huffed, blowing out her cheeks with frustration. 

"Well, what a charmer _you_ are! Did you at _least_ give them a good scare for my sake? I hope you jerked around that pitiful little human wench." She smirked, and Paragus grinned, his husky chuckle like dry leaves rustling together. 

"I did." 

"Good boy! Now, go on back home if you so desire." She said softly, and Paragus glanced back over the city, making a long sigh.

"You can't stay here very long. Only until the doors close once again. If you no longer wish to linger here, you should return, my pet. Unless," She shrugged, gesturing towards herself.

"Become one with my body, and we can torment him in harmony. We'll be bonded in a very deep, spiritual sense." She said, gesturing to her own chest with a wink. 

"No thanks." Paragus scoffed, and looked up at the moon, his immaterial body slowly disintegrating. 

"Tch, I forgot what it's like dealing with Saiyan men... Fine, let them have their little victory. I have other things to do, than dally on the insignificant lives of them." She snorted, and began tossing water over her fire, her ceremony complete.

* * *

The medicine cabinet was wide open, blood and bandages littering the sink where Tights had frantically grabbed the things needed in order to tend to her mate. The skin on his shoulder had split, and needed stitching, so she'd done the very best she could, before covering it with a healing balm, and wrapping it with gauze carefully. His knuckles were skinned, as well as one of his high cheekbones, which she had patched with an ace bandage. 

After a long half hour that had seemed like forever, he'd finally opened his eyes once again. Tights fell on top of him crying, smothering his face and lips with her kisses. Beets moved slowly to place his hands on her back, stroking along the curve of her spine, catching some of those gossamer strands in his hands, lacing them around his bandaged fingers. 

"Tights... Don't cry, I'm fine now. Is everything ok? I had… some horrible nightmare, where Paragus had you, and he was going to.. take you away.." 

_"Shh!"_ She shushed him quickly, sitting up to flick him gently on the nose. Beets flinched, his eyes wide as a slight blush crept onto his cheeks. She looked like a goddess in the twilight, what was it about a woman flushed, her pale cheeks bright pink, her hair messed and crazy on top, with long strands cascading everywhere that made him feel so weak underneath her gentle touch? 

"Don't talk. It was a dream, nothing more. I'm ok! Kale is sleeping." She said with reassurance, and leaned down to kiss his forehead. 

"A dream that I won't forget, how unpleasant." He said solemnly, and turned his head away, seeing the streaks of blood on the walls, then looking at his own bandaged hand. 

"It was me, I was a beast. I could have killed you, you know? Was it the moon?" He asked, sitting up suddenly. Tights pursed her lips, unsure of how to answer his question. 

"I don't think so, sweetie. The moon, it has no effect on you without your tail." She reassured him, taking his hand, and pulling him up with her to stand. 

Beets frowned, not entirely placated by this, even just having the tail stump was a bitter reminder of what could have been. 

She pulled him along with her, and they both turned to gaze into Kale's room, where the dresser had been pushed back, parts of it broken. 

"I did that?" He breathed, touching the splintered wood. Tights shook her head. 

"Yes, but it wasn't you." She said flatly, stroking her blonde hair that was in tangles now, smoothing out the knots. 

Beets blinked, looking at the trail through the house where he could clearly see their struggle, by the holes and dents in the wall, then returned to the bedroom, seeing the curtains blowing inward, he closed it. Tights followed him in, picking up the sheets that had fallen off the bed, and shaking them off before putting them back. 

"But, how? How am I not brain dead?" 

"Hmm.. I'm not really sure what happened. Let's go back to bed, aren't you tired?" She murmured with a sleepy yawn, crawling on her hands and knees, her short blue tee shirt of his she liked to wear to bed raising up over her legs, and showing her white panties as she tossed herself onto the bed and giggled. 

A small smile formed on Beets face, and he came forward carefully, removing the bloodied shirt he had been wearing, and wiping the small spots of blood away from his lean muscled abdomen. Tights watched, nibbling on her knuckles for a moment, her eyes growing heavy with her weariness, pupils expanding with her attraction for him. Beets noticed her staring and his eyebrows raised and he grinned, coming over onto the bed to lean over her. He placed one hand on her face, turning it to make sure she had no bruises. 

"Are you ok?" He whispered, and she nodded, hiding her wrists behind his neck and lacing her fingers through the tall spikes of hair growing from the nape of his neck. 

"I'm _fine!_ Don't worry. I'm just happy, you're you, you're not anyone else, only my Beets." She blushed, shrinking back as he leaned down, lowering his hips between her legs carefully, then landing gently on her chest, letting her hold him. Beets buried his face up against her chest, hiding his face as she held him tight, raking her hands through his mane. 

"It's ok, it's all over now. We're safe. You're strong, Beets. Such a strong man." She soothed him, and he looked up, furrowing his brows. 

"No, I'm not strong. I'm not like that, I couldn't defend myself against.." He began, but she pulled him by his hair back slightly, just enough to show his neck, where a ring of pale, shiny scar tissue was visibly different from his dark skin. 

"You survived this, a man that can live through an electric brace detonating on his neck, to me that's strong. From the time you were a newborn, your mother tossed you away. You lived through being assaulted by a Legendary Super Saiyan woman in heat! Do weak people live through that?" She whispered, her voice serious as he tipped his head back and let her trace her fingernails along the ripples in his skin, which was smooth, flawless.

"No, I suppose they don't." He responded, gulping, his adam's apple bobbing. 

_ It's true, maybe I am tough? Like a cockroach. _ Beets thought, snorting. 

Tights sat up, and kissed the scar tissue, stroking her hands down to his chest, feeling the gradual slope of his pectorals, then taking the dark nubs in her fingertips and putting pressure on them. He moaned through his teeth, then exhaled quickly as she bit his neck, grazing her teeth against the scar tissue. 

Beets grabbed her, pulling her up to him, and crushing her body up to his by her bottom, he kissed her desperately, stroking his hands all along her porcelain flesh, pulling her shirt up to feel her breasts, the warm smoothness of them in his rough palms as she allowed him to squeeze them, kissing her with need, his eyes half lidded. 

"I want you aghe, so beautiful, I want to make you feel good," He panted, pulling her shirt up over her head as she whimpered with her desire for him, encouraging him to take charge. Beets put her arms above her head on the pillow, holding her down by her wrists, as he moved to kiss her, she whimpered out in pain. 

"Tights? What's wrong?" He demanded to know, searching her body for bruises, and seeing them riddling her body, he made a harsh cough of his shocked pain, to see that her body had been hurt by him. He moved his hands away from her wrists, and saw that they had been injured. A look of horror was on his face, he felt so mortified by his own actions that he turned away, sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. 

"No, no, no, no… No, I hurt you… I don't deserve to be with you.." He cried, his back heaving with his upset breaths, as he attempted to hide his sobs behind his hands. Tights sat up and hugged him tightly, closing her eyes as she rested up against his back. 

"I told you, it wasn't you that did this. I had to protect Kale. I would do anything to keep her safe. I had to do what I did, for our sake." She said sternly, she was all at once, both comforting and stern. Beets wiped at his face, sniffling as he attempted to stop the tears. 

"You're a strong woman, then. I love you more for that." He whispered, and she hugged him tightly. "I love you too, Beets...Now, where were we?" She snickered, and he turned his head. 

"Hm?" He looked back at her with an innocent gaze, and Tights looked back warmly, bumping her nose gently on his. 

"Didn't you say you wanted to make me… feel good? That you want me?" She whispered huskily, pulling back to show him her lithe body bathed in moonlight. He recalled himself saying that, and his cheeks blushed. 

"Yes… of course, I will always.." Beets whispered, and turned towards her, his eyes flicking over her body anxiously. 

"As long as you're not in pain, then.." He said, taking her hand, and kissing the bruises on her wrist. 

"I will do whatever you ask of me," He whispered between kisses, as he trailed them up her arm, to her neck, and licked at her earlobe tenderly. 

Tights held him, craning her neck to the side for him to kiss, closing her eyes as she remembered his almost rabid gaze from before, when he was infested by Paragus. She gulped, and he moved his tender kisses down her chest, and attended to her breasts. Tights held him by the back of his head and sighed, gasping when his teeth found her tender breasts, and teased the little rosy nubs out with his loving licks. 

She groaned wantonly, heeding him to move further down with her hands, and Beets moved his kisses down her stomach, to the small patch of tawny curls, and spread her legs to move his face between her thighs. Tights gasped, fisting her hands in his hair as he lapped at her slick slit which was becoming drenched with her arousal for him, scooting her hips up to his face and grounding herself firmly onto his mouth. 

Beets laughed from where he was trapped between her legs, and she slapped him teasingly on the head, reminding him to not get distracted. Tights closed her eyes and relaxed as she enjoyed his gentle ministrations, moaning when he began feeling around with his fingers towards her opening, then plunging one in. Beets watched for her reaction, licking her slickness from his lips and gulping hungrily at the familiar flavor of his lovely woman. 

"Beets! Ah! More!" She cried, gripping his wrist, and he slipped another finger in her, and curled them up to caress the sensitive walls, adding pressure to the ridges until she made an excited cry, and tossed her head against the blankets, grabbing his arm and holding it still as she climaxed. 

Beets leaned down, kissing her tenderly, slowly moving his hand away, then wrapping it around his erection and lubricating it with her slickness as he watched her react to his kisses on her ear and neck, a flustered mess. He couldn't wait much longer, and positioned himself between her legs, looking up to her expectantly. 

"Yes, yes, yes," She begged, and Beets nodded, and directed himself to meet with her, entered her with a gentle push, keeping his weight off of her body with his arms. Tights wrapped her legs around his waist and mewled as he began to move, his length filling her, as he stared down at her with tender eyes, filled with his love and desire for her. 

"As you wish, like I said," He grunted, and moved his hand down to angle her leg differently, and met her with the passionate thrusts that she was begging for, sweat dripping down his face as he did his best to please her. Tights was insatiable, scratching at his back, then remembered his bandages, and sat up, pushing him over and rolling across the bed with him, giggling once she took control, and pushed him into the pillow with a surprised grunt. 

Tights grinned deviously, seating herself comfortably on him, holding him down by his abdomen. "Oh, Tights," Beets groaned, watching his woman please herself on him. He loved this, she was everything to him. He caught her breast in his mouth, trying to calm their bouncing as she rode him to her ecstasy, crying out with yelps of her passion as she made love to him. 

_"Shh!_ You're too loud," He whispered, and she laughed at him, but Beets was adamant, he felt energized by her moans, each one a compliment to him. He rolled onto his side and took her with him so they were face to face, and pulled her leg up onto his hip, securing her tightly to his body by her waist. Tights giggled again, and he grumbled at her. 

"Stop it, don't you make fun of me," He threatened, but she was feeling silly with her lack of sleep, and reached down and grabbed his bottom, then slapped it. His body jolted with his reaction, and he spanked her back, making her yelp. 

_"Pervert!"_ Beets growled, and kissed her, moving her by her waist to glide smoothly back into her body, and silencing her. 

"Beets," She moaned, and he smiled at her. "Yes?" He said innocently, nipping at one breast that was pushed up onto his face. 

"Stop teasing," She groaned, and he kissed her, holding her tight to his body as they moved towards their climax, kissing as they did, his dark hands sunken into the delightful flesh of her backside and squeezing, as he pulled her up to him, then back again, her breasts jiggling as their skin made wet smacks. Tights cried into his throat, biting down on his shoulder to silence her scream as she neared her climax. Beets moaned, pulling her up one final time, plush to his body to fill her with his seed, his arms shaking as he did.

"Fuck, you feel so good," He panted huskily, pulling her down one last time to cement their connection. 

_"Yes!"_ She cried, gripping onto him, they embraced tightly, holding each other steady, both shaking as waves of pleasure rocked through their bodies. 

Tights rested her head on the pillow, refusing to let go of him, her legs still wrapped tightly around his waist as she took heavy breaths.

"Goodnight, sleep tight." Beets smiled, and kissed her on the tip of her nose, then pulled the blankets up over the both of them. He embraced her as they shared in the warmth of their shared body heat, watching her sleep for a moment. 

_"Rrrrow?"_ A purring sound came as Pambo pushed his head through the door, then ran and jumped on the bed. Beets waited until the little orange cat curled up between them, patting its head, then finally closed his tired eyes. 


End file.
